My Heart Belongs To Her
by StormGirlRose
Summary: Sonic confessed that he loves her. Amy tells him never to forget that she loves him. Amy left and hasn't come back. That happened 15 years ago. Now, he's married, has two kids, and is the King. He's forgotten his promise to Amy. But she's back now... SONAMY


**Hey! I'm starting over. I needed to gather myself and just start over. Sorry for those of you who liked my other stories, I'm going to start over with my writing, so it'll be even better! I just couldn't bring myself to be done forever. Let's start!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or any of the other characters. I only own the plot.**

* * *

"Sonic," Amy stopped abruptly on our walk. It was early evening and we were on a walk in the park. Amy hadn't been herself today and I didn't know why.

"Yeah Ames?" I stopped with her and looked at her. Her head was down and she was playing with the golden bands around her wrists, something she only does when she's nervous. That's when I started to get worried. Amy was never nervous. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I have to tell you something." She finally looked up at me with her beautiful green eyes. They were glistening. That was not a good sign. That meant that she was about to cry which means something bad was about to come out of her mouth. "I have to leave and I won't see you for a very long time." She finally said.

"What do you mean Ames?" I asked. She can't be serious about this. She can't leave.

"I mean I'm leaving. I can't tell you why or where, but I can tell you I'll be safe." A tear fell from her eyes. She can't leave! I don't care if it's safe. I need her! We all do!

"You can't leave us. You can't leave me!" I embraced her in a hug but she didn't return it. Instead she pushed me away. My first thought was who is this?! This is not my Rose!

"Sonic, I won't see you for a long time. You'll probably be married and have kids of your own. Just remember that I will always love you, ok?" Amy looked up at me with tears streaming down her face.

"Ames, I can't imagine a life without you. Of course I'll remember you love me. How could I forget?" I hugged her again and this time she hugged me back. I let her sob into my chest while I stood there and held her. After a few minutes, she quieted down. I lifted her chin up so that she was looking at me.

"Amy Rose, I love you." I had to say it. If I wasn't going to see her for that long, then I had to get that out and off my chest. I also had to do one other thing.

I lifted her chin up and I reached down at kiss her. Our eyes closed and our lips met. When her lips met mine, I was in a totally different world. Fireworks lit off in my head and through my body. I pulled her closer to me and deepened the kiss. Finally we had to breathe, so I let go of her. Our eyes met and I became lost in her green orbs. Why did she have to leave?

"I love you Sonic. Don't ever forget that." Amy said to me before she walked away from me and into darkness. Little did I know, that would be our first and last kiss for a very long time.

* * *

"You ok, Sonic?" A voice said behind me. It's been a week since Amy left. I still can't believe she actually left. I was sitting on a cliff on the oceans edge.

I turned around to see who asked and saw Sally Acorn, an old friend of mine. I turned back and went back at staring at the sunset. She sat next to me and for a minute, we both looked at the sunset together.

"You ok?" She asked again. I sighed.

"No. I miss Amy. I still don't understand why she left." I explained. Sally sighed.

"I don't know why you spent so much time with her. She was so clingy, you know?" Sally was good at pointing out someone's flaws, but I understood her question. The real question was did I really want to tell her? Sure she was a good friend, but can I tell her?

"I love her Sal, that's why." Sally didn't say anything after that.

* * *

Today was that day. I'm going to do it. I'm going to ask her to marry me.

"I'm here Sonic! What do you need me for?" Sally came running from the throne room in her beautiful sky blue, silky dress. I smiled. I had been staying with her in her castle for the past few months and now was the time I was going to ask her to marry me.

"Sal, I need to ask you something," I got on one knee and took out a black box. I opened it. "Will you marry me?" I said with a smile. Her eyes welled up with tears and she placed her hands over her mouth.

"I-I... of course I will!" She jumped on me and kissed me. I happily returned the kiss and smiled. When we let go, I put the ring on her finger and kissed her once more. Sally was going to be my wife.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, that was wonderful!" Sally squealed once we got to our room. She was right. Our wedding was magnificent. We were planning on opening all the presents then going to bed...

"Come on Sal, we have so many to open!" I grabbed a box and read the tag. " _To: King Sonic and Queen Sally, From: Princess Amelia Rosetta_ " Never heard of her before.

"Open it Sonikku." Sally urged me on. I carefully unwrapped the package to reveal a beautiful glass rose. For some reason that seemed so familiar.

"Amelia Rosetta, where have you heard that name before?" I asked Sal.

"I'm not sure. Let's just open the rest of them." Sally said. I agreed but I couldn't get her name out of my head. It seemed so familiar...

* * *

I'm a dad... I'm a dad! I took Amanda in my arms and smiled down at her sleeping face.

"Sal, she's beautiful. You did so good." I smiled at Sally. She smiled back.

"Sorry to intrude, but you just got a letter from Princess Amelia Rosetta." Tails read off the name. Hey, that's the same Princess that sent the rose to us after our wedding. "And there's also a huge package for you guys from her too." Tails informed me.

I gave Amanda over to her mother and walked out with Tails over to the package. He was right, it was huge. There was a tag on the outside. I read it. "For when your little princess is older." It said.

"Let's open it." Tails nodded and cut the tape open. When the box fell open, I was amazed. It was a little slide and swing set with roses all over. This girl really thinks big.

"It's amazing..."

* * *

When our son was born, I wasn't very surprised to get a package from Amelia. She had sent us a present for our anniversary each year and a present for Amanda every year on her birthday. Eventually, she started calling her Auntie Amelia. Amanda loved her.

This package was smaller than normal, but I knew it would be good. I ripped open the package and found a soft, camouflage baby blanket. The tag on it read "So your little prince can always have something to hold" She's so thoughtful.

"Sal, Amelia sent a blanket for Moe." I said as I walked in with the blanket in hand. Sally smiled at me.

"She's so kind to us. I bet Moe will love it. May I see it?" I handed Sally the blanket. Her eyes lit up as she grabbed it. "It's so soft! Perfect for babies." I nodded. She then wrapped Moe, who was in her arms, up in the blanket. Moe let out a little sigh. I smiled at them.

"Daddy! Daddy! Auntie Cream said she's having a baby girl!" Amanda came running into our room and jumped on the bed. I laughed.

"I know, Princess. You've told me 20 times today." Sal started to laugh and I laughed with her. Seeing Amanda, Moe, and Sally all together with me is the best thing in the world. I love my family.

 **There you have it. Tell me in the comments if you want me to continue in Sonic's pov or Amy's. (If you haven't guessed, Princess Amelia Rosetta is actually Amy). If I did Amy's pov, then it would be from the beginning to this point. If you don't want me to, then I'm going to keep the whole story in his pov and make a different book from Amy's pov.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it so far! See you next time!**


End file.
